Ren's true feelings
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: May's family, the Haoyai lost to the Tao family years ago in battle before she was born. Now her family under orders to the Tao's every order. What Ren doesn't know is that he is in love with the enemy's second daughter. RenOC! CONTINUED!
1. Yellow Batter with a kiss

"I'm late! I'm late!" May shouted to herself as she ran down the school hallway. She bursted through the school doors to see a black car,waitng for her.

"Miss Haoyai." said the driver. he opened the back door and she jump in. He shut the door and jump in the driver's seat.

"DRIVE!" she ordered. May pressed a button on the side door. The window behind the driver went up. She quickly undress out of her school clothes and into her maid dress. She finished combing her midnight blue hair with her fingers just when her side door opened.

"See you tomorrow, Rai!" May shouted back at him as she ran for the train. "Hope you get there on time!" he shouted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, that was close" May thought to herself, as she was riding on horseback toward the Tao's residents. She almost had to deal with making a new maid dress if the man sitting next to her didn't defend her from boy high schoolers. She checked for phone.

"OH NO! He'll be off the train soon! Faster Black Berry!" She knicked her black and brown horse and started running faster. She reached the Tao's stables to see Jun, sitting on a small bench waiting for her.

"There you are! You're here on time today!" Jun waved at her. May got off her horse and tied it to its stable. As she finished feeding black Berry, she walked up to Jun and bowed.

"What would want me to do, Miss Jun?" May asked.

"Please follow me!" Jun said as she motioned May into the house. They walked up some stairs, down the family hallway and into Jun's room. Jun plopped down on her chair and sighed. She took May's hands into hers. "I would love some of her famous gooey butter cookies, would you be so kind to make a batch?"

"A whole batch!? Just for you!? Miss Jun!?"May asked, a little shocked.

"Oh just bring me just a few, the rest you can eat." Jun replied. "That will be all May."

May bowed and left her room, skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. It was empty. "The coast is clear." May whispered.

She pushed the swinging door gentlly and check the next room, the servant's big bedroom and bathroom. She pushed her head slowly through the door to take a peek. Ming Ming and Xin were asleep. May smiled and shuted the door. She put her back against the door and sighed to relax a bit. "Time to cook!" May said in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren threw down his bag next to his desk and layed on his bed for a while. Then, he smelled a sweet, delicious scent in the air. Ren stood up for to smell more of it.

"What is that tasty smell?" he thought. "Maybe Miss Taki is cooking sweet treats again."

He bounced off the bed, took off his shoes and walked softly down the stairs. He opened the kitchen door to see May put in a tray of cookies. There was a bowl of yellow leftover batter.

"The cookies are in. Now to enjoy the batter!" As May reached for the bowl, Ren wiped some out of the bowl with his finger. "...mmm...tasty...very.." Ren moaned as he sucked all the batter off his finger. May looked surprised to see him.

"M..Master Ren!? When did you get here?!" May asked surprised. "Oh, just a few minutes ago..." Ren replied. As May scraped some off the rim, Ren shoved her finger to her face. It smeared all over her cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said jokefully.

"Here..," He pulled her to his side. "Let me get that off for you..." He first wiped a little off with his thumb. Then he licked the rest off. When he finished "cleaning" her cheek, he kissed it. He squeezed her for a while, resting his head on her shoulders.

"I need a bath! May, come!" Ren said as he pulled her away from the stove.

"I need to get Miss Jun's cookies." May reminded him.

"Let her wait." Ren said bluntly, yet jokefully. "Master Ren?!" May gasped.

"Then meet me in my room after your little delivery." HE ordered, letting go of her wrist, walking out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm here Ren!" May rushed into Ren's room. She looked around the room. No one was inside. "In here, May." a distant voice called her. She walk into the bathroom, to see Ren in a robe. Ren was smiling at her. "Scub my back, please?" He slipped off his robe and slowly walked into the shower. He agusted the water to the right temperature.

"Come." he ordered. As he soaked, he noticed her pout face.

"Did Jun torment you or something?!" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"YES! She asked why I was in such a little hurry. She thought you were planning to do torture me through a list of orders." she huffed. "She also said you are making do all this because you can't do it. Hmp! I wonder what she's talking about!" May turned toward Ren's back and noticed his clutched fists. "She thinks I have no guts!" he grumbled to himself.

"No guts about-"May asked.

"May... close your eyes..." Ren asked softly. May at him with a blank face. "Close my eyes?" she asked.

"Just ...for a few seconds." he looked at her with soft eyes. This made her blush a little. She close her eyes like she was told. Ren looked at her pretty face. "She thinks I can't kiss a girl huh? Say that before you get a boyfriend!" he hissed in his head. He blushed harder as he came closer to her face. Grabbing her arms, he kissed her soft lips. Surprised by his action, she opened her eyes to see Ren's blushing face. Instead of pulling away, she closed her eyes again and moaned a little.

"His lips are sooo sweet... " May siad in her head. Not wanting him to stop, she grabbed his biceps too, depening the kiss. Ren got a little excited and began to untie her dress. As she felt her dress start to slip of her shoulders, she pulled away, gasping for air. They both looked away from each other, blushing a deep shade of red.

"May..." Ren turned to face her, her face still the same shade of red. "I'm sor-"

"Don't be." May looked up at him, smiling. Ren blushed even reder. "So fair, so cute..." Ren said in his head.

Staring at her half-stripped body, her pulled off the rest, letting it fall on the floor.Her eyes got big as she felt her clothes leave for body. He pulled her into the shower and locked the door.

I'm adding more ! don't worry I hope you enjoyed it so far!!


	2. Big Night

**Hey everyone! A thousand apologies for not updating on this story! I got some reviews long back saying I should update, but things get in the way. Again a thousand apologies and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**I own May and nobody else.**

**-Shiza**

Ren plopped on-top of his bed and relaxed, pondering about his eventful day. It felt like he just came from his after school shower and it was now time for bed.

"_Everything happen so fast..." _Ren rolled over on his back and stared out the ceiling window that framed a beautiful midnight blue, speckled with stars. Ren's vision blurred now imagining May's wavy hair, the perfect midnight blue. Then her face appeared, smiling. Ren jumped, then slowly smiled up at her.

_"Why did the wonderful feeling have to end?"_

**_XxxFLASHBACKxxX-Xxx_LEMON_xxX_**

The water kept running as May finished washing Ren's hair. Rinsing it off, Ren turned toward, grabbed the luffa and wash her next. May's cheeks flushed pink as Ren's hands moved all over her skin. The luffa in his hands linger close to her pounding heart. He smiled and leaned closer to her shoulder, breathing on her neck. As he finished washing one area, his free hand would roam, feeling her muscles react to his touch. From scanning her biceps to strumming her waist and hips. His face left her neck and fell lower to her stomach to taste her belly button as the water poured down her peach-skinned body. May shivered as his tongue trailed in and out and around her belly button, using the wall for support. She covered her mouth from her small gasping as he next torture her thighs. Reaching her feet, he lifted one foot at a time to wash, then kiss.

May slid to the floor, out of breath and face pinker than before. Ren couldn't help but stare at her. A beautiful peach, perfectly ripe for the picking. Ren blushed a little as he crept closer to her body, caging her against the wall. He stared longly at her eyes, a shiny ultramarine staring back in shock at his bright yellow eyes. He reached for her face, stroking her gently, his lips pulling up for a smile as her face pouted.

Ren quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall as his lips strike hers, receiving a squeak from May's lips. Ren started to crave for her like food, savoring every touch and taste. He snaked his way into her mouth and danced playfully inside, exploring her mouth. May shuddered, shaking more as she felt his weight shift little by little. Ren used one hand to hold her wrist as the other slipped down her body. May's eyes popped opened as she felt Ren play with one boob. May gasped, escaping from Ren's mouth. Ren licked his lips as he taunted her more, squeezing and tugging her nipple, also watching her body twitch with each touch. Ren then kissed her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone. May's enticing gasp only made Ren want more. He soon reached her unattended boob and kissed it, making May jump. May twitched more as Ren continued to taste her, sucking then tugging her nipple. His mouth let go of her soaked nipple and proceeded to the other, doing the exact same.

Ren switched hands as he explored more of May's lower body, reaching her legs. May struggles to be free from Ren's grasp, but Ren held fast and gripped harder. May gave up as Ren continued to go lower. When his face reach her crouch, he backed away from May, letting go of her wrist. May rested against the wall, breathing heavily. She didn't get enough time to catch her breath as Ren pulled her ankles forward, sliding May's head to the ground. May flushed bright red as Ren push her legs over her head and apart to expose her lower body.

"What a lovely view we have here." Ren purred as he stared down at her peach-flushed body. Ren felt his erection pulse, a little seed spilled out as his face flushed. May gasped and quickly covered her slit. Ren slid lower and kissed her hands not letting go of her legs. As soon as May moved her fingers, Ren's tongue launched inside May. She squealed in surprise and being ticklish. Ren's tongue gently glided against May's outer lip and crotch. Amy shook with fever and relax her hands on top of Ren's wet hair. Ren back up, having a trail of saliva still connected to her soaked lips.

Ren positioned himself over May, still gasping for air. He pushed his head slowly inside, making May buck her head in shock. Ren then quickly kissed her as he shoves himself fully in, May screaming in his mouth. The shower still ran, dulling May's scream into a soft gasp. Ren sat still on top of May, letting his size grow on her. Their tounges dances together before Ren pulled out, then pushed back in. May moaned with each thrust as Ren started a slow rhythm. May broke the kiss for air, but Ren close the gap between them and hugged her close, speeding up the pace. May's moans got louder, turning Ren on even more. May clung to his back while he pulled her more into his lap. His erection drilled up more inside Maay, making her shriek louder than before. He soon found his face resting against May's collarbone. He felt his mouth began to drool, smelling her scent: vanilla. He licked his lips then kissed her neck. Finding a weak spot, he licked in circles, then sucked gently making May's moans softer. She enjoyed the pleasure boiling inside her body, even her pussy started to suck on his erection, making Ren moan between kisses.

Ren grunted, feeling himself go over the line. He took May's hips and pumped her faster. May felt her nails grip tighter to Ren's back,feeling very close.

"May! I can't! I last-much- *gasp* longer!" Ren spoke on her neck. May gasped, feeling him pulse, growing bigger.

"Please Ren, come-come in-come into me!" May beckoned him. Ren shoved himself upwards as he pushed May down more. They both screamed with pleasure as Ren release his hot load inside her.

May relaxed against Ren's body, they both gasping for air. Weakly, May reached for the knobs and turned off the still-running shower. Finding strenght in his legs, Ren got up and dried himself off, reaching for another towel to help dry off May. Using each other's weight, they wobbled out the bathroom to Ren's room.

**(_15 minutes later..._)**

A dark-grey haired maid skipped up the stairs and knocked on Ren's door.

"Come in." She opened the door with a bow.

"Mister ren, dinner is ready!" she spoke before raising up to see Ren sitting on his bed after chugging the last glass bottle of milk. He handed the empty glass to May before leaving his room with May behind him. The grey maid tapped May's shoulder. May looked back at her. She had a concered look on her face, but May smiled.

"It's okay Ming Ming, nothing's wrong. Now let's hurry for dinner." May whispered to Xin before trotting back behind Ren. Ming Ming turned back towards the long hallway to spot a very large shadow coming from the bulky door at the end. Ming Ming jumped and quickly walked toward the stairs, but she never got down the first step before being pulled back into the dark abyss of the hallway.

Dinner was quiet as usual, no one really spoke unless something really urgent was meant for the whole family to hear. Tao En, ren's father sat on one side of the round dinning table as his father sat at the opposite side of him. Tao En's wife, Tao Ran, sat on his left with Jun a few chairs down his right. Ren sat a chair away from his mother, May standing directly behind him holding a tray underneath her arms, ready for an order. May couldn't help but tap her shoes every so often to help with the utter silence, since no one like to talk. Xin, May's older sister stood behind Ren's grandfather with Ming Ming behind Tao En. Dinner was long and dull, but finally over. May tried her best to save her held breath until she retrive the last dish and placed it indie the kitchen. May slid down to the floor to catch her breath and leaned her head against one of the counter tables.

Finishing up the remains of dinner, she heard soft muffles from her bedroom. She would have ignored the sound if it didn't come back even louder. May quietly walked toward her door when a plate fell to the floor, scattering into pieces. May quickly collected the broken plate when she felt a shadow past by her only for her to notice it was done. May stood up to throw the peices away when her bedroom door swung open as Ren stumbled out, falling to the floor.

"Master Ren!" May gasped, running to his side. Ren clung to her, shaking like crazy. May knew this face, so she scooped Ren up into her arms and brought him to his room.  
Moments later, Ren was lying in bed, resting on May's lap. She stroked his bangs back and forth while humming to him. It was so calming to him he couldn't understand why it had such an effect. He sat straight up from his spot, grabbed his spear and left the room.

"Ren?" May curiously stared at the door.

Ren strike many fake dummies in front of him, hitting their crutial parts. Fifteen wood dummies crumpled or sliced apart were scattered across the ground. Ren huffed, sweating a little, staring at the wooden dolls. He made a face and walked toward the towel that rested across the bench. Wiping his face clean of sweat, he thought about the event after dinner. He vision himself back in May's room. He saw Xin and Ming Ming's bed and desk, next came a shadow, and a giant body. Ren flinched, as in pain just as May came in the training room.

"Master Ren! What-"

"Go to my room." May stared blankly at him.

"Ren?"

"My room. NOW!" he yelled at her. May quickly scurried out, and ran back to his room. She sat down on his bed ready for him to come back. MInutes later, Ren opens an dlocks the door. May quickly stands.

"Ren, what's wrong? What happened?" Ren stood at the door. Not moving.

"Ren?" May walked towards him, reaching for his face. Ren quickly snatched May's wrist and crushed it with all his dtrenght. May cries and falls to the ground. Ren then yanks her to the bed and quickly ties her wrist together behind her back. May felt hands underneath her dress. May's eyes grew wider as they explored her chest then soon her legs and butt. She turned to face her abuser.

"Ren?" she spoke weakly, not beliveing what he was doing. Something was quickly shoved into her mouth. Something cotton. She find out it was her underwear when she felt Ren's hands rub her bare behind. Her dress was shoved up her waist as Ren pushed her more into the bed. She looked back slowly to see Ren with an evil face as he pulled his zipper down. May's eyes shot wider than before as Ren shoved himself roughly inside her. May felt tears welt up as ren roughly pounded her. The pain was unbareable. She had no idea what ren was thinking. She moaned loudly, but the cotton in her mouth muffled a good amount. Ren saw tears roll down her face. He turned her face around and slapped her hard.

"Stop crying! Your not bleeding, so it doesn't hurt!" Ren hissed back as he continues to shove hard and deep inside her. He dripped her waist tight, making May struggle to get out of his rough grasp. Ren kept pulling her back, hitting her harder inside. His grip got even tighter as he spilled his seed into her. Ren pulled out, untied her wrists and pushed her away from him. Ren zipped up his pants and rested on his bed. He turned to May's shaking body. He notice May's legs had a few trails of blood trailing down her leg.

"May?" Ren's eyes grew in terror. _"What have I done?"_ He reached her, but May quickly jumped away from him. She spit out her underwear and stared at Ren for a moment. Ren took in her puffy pink eyes, tear stained cheeks. She took in a deep breath and walked towards his door. Ren didn't move, knowing what he did was terrible. He started to shake in fright, knowing he had lost his repect from his only true friend.

"You, are _not_ your father." May finally spoke throught the silence. Ren jumped and turned to May, who was smiling at him. "Don't_ ever think _you have to prove him wrong. You are stronger than you even know." She opened the door, and before she left, she spoke again. "Don't give up." in a small whisper. as she shut the door.  
**XxxEND/FLASHBACKxxX**

Ren had already slipped into his pj's before May returned to the room. Ren smiled into his pillow before raising himself up to see her. She had a glass of milk in her hand and handed it to Ren. THe cup was warm.

"Warm milk helps me sleep after a good cry." May smiled at him before he chugged the glass down. She took the cup from him an dbow. "Have a nice sleep Master Ren." before she lefted. Ren quickly grabbed her wrist but much more gentler.

"Would you mind, sleeping next to me tonight?" Ren asked softly. Before May could speak, he added, " I don't blame you for turning the other way. I understand what I did was wrong, and I've hurt you." Ren squeesed her wrist a little. May hugged his head against her chest.

"I've already forgiven you." May smiled, strokin ghis hair. Ren pulled May into bed, resting himself against her as she continued to stroke his head and hum a melody to him. It brought him peace to his mind, made him relax.

"What would I do without you May." Ren felt himself grow a smile. May giggled a little, but continued to hum again.

"You will go with me to Tokyo, right?" May stopped stroking his hair. Ren looked up at her face, which was turned away from his view.

"May?" Ren sat up. May slowly looked back at him with tears in her eyes about to leak.

"I can't abandon my brother and sister. We need to stay together. They need me-"

"I need you MAY!" Ren barked back suddenly. May drew back from him. May frowned.

"Don't be selfish!" She jumped out of bed and left.

"May! MAY!" Ren jumped after her, ran down the hallway, caught her, flung her over his back and returned back to his room, locking the door. Ren tossed her back onto the bed and pinned his body above like a cage. May didn't struggle nor look at him.

"May, please." Ren begged. May looked at his face. Ren couldn't help but blush madly at this beautiful peach below him. He felt himself get closer and kiss her delicious lips. May jumped up in surprise, but didn't seperate her lips from his.

"Ren, mmm, I, I want to go, but-" May tried to speak but Ren's kisses prevented her from speaking properly without a moan here and there. He trailed lower down her neck, adding small wet ones too. They rested ontop of his pillows in each others arms. Tonight was not the night to argue. They enjoyed their warmth while it lasted.

* * *

**You like? Please R&R and I just might keep going! Please R&R!**

**-Shiza**


	3. May's Choice

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update. This chapter will be long. Explanations will be on the bottom of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!-Shiza**

* * *

**~Tokyo-Fumbari Hill~**

Ren collapsed ontop the bed after his workout and shower. He began to think back on the day he lefted home. If only it brought him ease.

**XxxFLASHBACKxxX~~~Ren's POV~~~**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay one more day?" Jun asked as the she, Ren and his mother walked toward the stables. Ren said nothing as his mind was only thinking about last night. Ren really wished that May would come with him. Jun would be arriving shortly before the Shaman tournament started.

Last night while May slept, Ren watched her even breathing. He skim through her hair and caress her lips to make sure she didn't suddenly dissapear. The woman in his arms as real. Besides Jun he never had met someone so carefree and loving. Being in Tokyo without her would be strange to him, but he had no other choice. He couldn't force her to come with him. He looked every minute up at the mansion wishing she change her mind. Finally he turned his back to the mansion, hoisted himself of his horse and rode off.

"WAIT!" someone screamed. Ren immediately jerked the horse back around to see Ming Ming, May's younger sister running up to him. Ren sighed in dissapointment but waited as she caught her breath.

"Please take this master Ren. From May." she held up a tiger lily flower connected to a small dark blue. He took the braid heistating at first but looked more closely. "It's for good luck."

Ren softly nodded at Ming Ming and rode off without another word. He quickly tied the braid to his wrist before he forgot. A half an hour later he boarded onto a train heading to Tokyo.

_"May, I wonder what you are doing now?" _Ren thought to himself as he stared out the window.

**XxxFLASHBACK/ENDxxX**

**~~~May's POV~~~**

Xin walked up to Ren's room with clean sheets. He opened the door without heistation and dropped the sheets on his bed.

"The fresh sheets are her for you to change May." Xin spoke. May was sitting at his windowsill, head resting on her arms. She slowly raised her head at the touch of Xin's hand on her shoulder. She snifled a little before turning her head. Her head pink and the rims still holding water ready to fall at anytime.

" I'm, sorry Ma-"

"Don't apologize to me!" May hissed, standing in Xin's face. May gently grabbed Xin's hand. "We promisesd that we stick together. You, me and Ming Ming are all we have. I, I promises Ming Ming that, that we stay togeth..." May's voice shook as she tried to talk to her older sister. Her words became jibberish as her thoughts scattered back to Ren. He needed her, but she felt caught in a tide, struggling to do both.

"You love him." Xin spoke at last. The tears finally spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. A few fell to the ground like rain on the window. Xin hugged her little sister tightly. May nodded into her chest, making Xin squeeze harder.

"Then go May." May jerked, then looked up at her oolder sister who had a smile on her face.

"Wha-what did you say?" May's still shaking. Xin nodded down at her sister.

"Go. Ren needs you more than ever. With the Shaman Tournament coming up, you have the perfect reason to go. Besides, I've already talked to Master Tao Zheng. I have his approval." May hugged his sister tighter than before. May looked up at her, realizing something.

"But, what about you and Ming Ming?" Xin shook her head.

"Don't worry about us. You worry about us too much. _You _need to worry about getting to Tokyo on time for the tournament." May smile and lefted for their room to get ready for her trip. As she finished for last bag, she quickly changed into a short yellow chinese dress with black flower patterns embroided all over. After pinning half her hair with a crystal jade flower pin, she was ready to leave.

"My, my! Don't you look pretty!" Xin smiled at May's back. She quickly turned to face her sister who had a big briefcase in her hand. In her other hand was an oracle bell. "You look all set. Come on, I'll help you with your bags to Blackberry." May saddled up Blackberry along attaching the bags to her sides. She lead her to the barn entrance when Ming Ming and Xin stood at the entrance. Ming Ming looked close to tears while Xin stood calmly. May offered Ming Ming a warm smile, but that's when she broke down crying.

"Please May! Don't leave yet! Wait till the Shaman Tournament has begun, then we can all go together. Please, just wait. Wait for me..." Ming Ming sniffled trying to speak. May reached for Ming Ming, but she hugged her older sister tightly. May sighed as she patted her head.

"I'm sorry Ming Ming. I've made my decision. Ren needs me."

"But Miss Jun, she going over later to stay with him. He won't be so lone-"

"DON'T BE SELFISH!" May snapped quickly, but covered her mouth. Ming Ming stood frozen at May's voice. Xin pulled Ming Ming away from May's side and lead her back to the house without a word. May watched the door shut in her face, not able to say a word. She couldn't believe she snapped at Ming Ming. Her little sister! Feeling terrible, she knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again. No answer again. Tears started pooling her eyes as she tried harder.

"Ming Ming! MING MING! I love you, and I always will! Please don't hate me..." she sanked to her knees. May felt torn in two again. Hours ago, her heart told her to follow Ren, but now, her heart was tugged once again back to her sister's side.  
Wiping her tears away she walked to Blackberry's side, struggling to get herself up on the saddle. Sensing her struggle, Blackberry sat down on the ground for more access. Smiling at her kindness, she sat down on the saddle and Blackberry stood and trotting towards the door. Trotting even further from the giant mansion, she turned to get one last look at the place she called prison, but now home. Taking a breath, she rode off into the valley towards the station.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence approaching fast. Grabbing her suitcase, she swung it diagonally to her left, deflecting the object aiming for her head. May quickly leapted from her horse, suitcase still in hand as the enemy landed in front of her a few yards away. They both stood at the same time charging at each other. The enemy appeared to be a ninja, his face covered by a mask. He pulled out his large katana and swung at May. She quickly dodge, twirling her head downward her right, landing a heel kick toward the ninja side. Knocking the ninja away, May leapted at him only to see the large katana chugged at her face. Using a slide kick to evade, discarding the suitcase in her place, the katana easily sliced through, but the ninja quickly pulled out a kunai only to have a blade against his neck. The ninja chuckled, placing the kunai in the ground.

"I'm impressed May. Your agility still astounds me. Your nickname will always be Angel Kunoichi." the ninja spoke, not moving as May pressed the blade closer to his neck.

"What's the meaning of this Xin?" May calmly. She moved the blade from her neck as Xin moved ther mask from her face.

"Making sure my little sister still has her skills, and is prepared for the Shaman Tournament." Xin smiled, but she then turned into sister in charge mode.  
"I won't be there to help you train. You are on your own now when you board the train to Tokyo. Well _technically_ you will have Ren, but Ren will be preparing for his own fights. " May only nodded, then Xin smiled.

"Good! Make sure you tell Jun to pass a message back to us when three of you settled down." Xin quickly hugged her little sister.

"I'm so proud of you May. Ming Ming thinks so too, and she saids she loves you." May widened at Xin's words. Tears came again, and she returned the embrace.

"Give a hug to Ming Ming for me please?"

"Can d-do..." Xin voice started to shake, holding back the sudden tears that came to her eyes. They stayed there for a while, holding each other. This was the first either sibling went off by themselves, unattaching themselves from the sisters. May still couldn't believe that she was leaving them, but she kept telling herself it wasn't forever. She would come back for her sister. Someday,free them out of slavery from the Tao clan.

"I will come back for you two." May whispered, promising her older sister before she pushed herself from her arms and jumped onto Blackberry's saddle. Xin watched May ride off into the valley away from the mansion.

"Good luck May." Xin whispered, tears finally flowing down her cheeks.  
Ming Ming cried as well as she stood from the second floor barn door watching her big sistes say they goodbyes. She sunk to her knees and cried hard into her hands. Ming Ming didn't hear straw cruching from behind her as they came closer. She stopped crying as a large hand patted her shoulder.

* * *

**Who WAS that? **

**You like? Please R&R! Working on other stories now! Spring break!**

**-Shiza316**


	4. CRACK! went the whip

**Yo people! I finally got some time to type this short chapter down! Next one will be A LOT longer! Hope you enjoy!**

-**Shiza**

* * *

Xin folded her ninja suit away in her little closet as she took a quick shower and dressed into her maid outfit. She went out her bedroom and onto the kitchen to see on the counter a long list of groceries to get from the store. Xin sighed.

_"And I just put on my maid attire. *sigh* Great!" _she left the list on the counter and turned back to their room to change. Putting on appropriate clothes for going out, she noticed Ming Ming didn't return to their room.

"Ming! Ming! Where are you?" she called out, then checked the kitchen. Next Jun's room and finally Ren's room. NO Ming Ming.

"_Oh! I didn't check Master Tao En's room." _Xin knocked on the huge doors, but they opened up for her to come in. She walked in far enough for the door to slam shut. Xin froze in place, afraid to move another step closer. She remembered whose room she's stepped into. Swallowing back her fear, she hurried on down the short eerie hall to Tao En's bedroom,

She got closer to the master's chair, she heard muffled sounds. More like whimpers. Her steps slowed down as she had come face to face with Tao En. He was tugging on a chain that the rest of the half was cloaked by darkness, so Xin couldn't tell what was at the end. His face showed off a blank emotion Xin couldn't really understand, but kept her own face blank as well.

"You come to my room unannounced Xin. Tell me whhhhyy. " Tao En's voice echoed, bouncing off the walls. Xin stayed firm as she took a breath, choosing her words very carefully.

"Ming Ming hasn't returned to our room, so I went to check if she was in your presence, Tao En sir." Xin lowered her head as she spoke. She raised her head ever so slowly to see his face inches away from her own, smiling ever so deviously.

"And whhhy would you _think_ that Ming Ming would be in heeerrree?" Tao En watched as Xin slightly trembled before him as he spoke. Xin quickly dropped to her knees and spoke to the ground.

" Be-be-because, aaa-af-afeer May left-left the mansion, Ming Ming has been crying, a-a-a-and I know that-she needs me rightnowsoIcheckyourroom SIR! She-she wasn't in any of the other rooms SIR!" Xin could believe how much she was shaking right now, but she couldn't help it. The long grin plastered onto his face made her tremble so much. Xin froze as she felt something underneath her chin. It pulled her up to look at Tao En's still plastered smile. Xin swallowed a shudder as she was forced to stare at his face.

"I've missed you Xin. The bed has become _soooo_ cold without you… " Tao En chuckled softly, seeing Xin face pale. He stepped away, Xin taking a breath as she tried to relax herself. Tao En, still holding the chain, rattled it a little and the whimpers came back again, but this time even louder.

"You _do _know that _IIII_ never gave permission for May to leave the mansion." Tao En looked back at Xin who began to quiver at his glare. He snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, five zombies with talismans on their foreheads surrounded Xin. Xin had no time to defend herself as she was pinned down and held up to face Tao En once more. Tao En then pulled the chain in his hand and Ming Ming fumbled out of the shadows. Xin stared in horror as she took in Ming Ming's state.

"She had NOTHING TO DO with May's department!" Xin shouted at Tao En, but was quickly back-handed. Xin crinkled into herself, feeling defeated against one zombie as he held her.

"It was all me. I let her leave. Pl-pl-please don't. Don't punish Ming Ming. Punish me." Xin voice got quiet as she spat out the last part of her sentence. Tao En's grin came back again as he dropped the chain in his hand, Xin rushing to her crippled sister's side.  
Ming Ming had bruises all over her legs and arms. A big purple bruise sitting on top of her cheek and her eyes were heavy pink from crying so much. Xin whispered to her sister, trying her best to comfort her, but she too cringed as Tao En came closer into their bubble space.

"Nooow nooow Ming Ming, don't be selfish. Let me have a turn with Xin _toooo._" Xin shivered, but Ming Ming did most of the shaking as she trembled in Xin's grasp. Clutching her closer as the zombies came to their side, Xin whispered more comforting words to her, stopping her shaking by a little. She stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before one zombie ripped them apart, Ming Ming started up a hysteria as she was dragged back to their room while Xin watched helplessly but keeping a smile on her face.

When the doors closed, Xin's smile quickly disappears as she feels a foggy breath gliding across her neck. She held back a shiver as the breathing got thicker.

**_FLOWN!_**

A pile of clothes were dropped in front of her feet, xin knew what that meant.

"Please change. I would _not_ like to ruin your work attire." Tao En spoke with a huff. As she quickly changed, shaking at the same time, Xin could here leather being stretched out. Finished, she swallowed back her tears and turned to face Tao -

**_SLAP!_**

Xin was seeing stars as her face was sent quickly to the ground. It felt like a bag of bricks hit her across her jaw. She wobbled to hold herself up with her hands, feeling the blood rush in her head. As she staggered to her feet, she felt large hands hold her wrist in the air, her toes only touching the ground.  
Then, she heard the wind.

_**CRACK! CRACK! POP! CRACK! POP! POP! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**_

Xin bit her bottom lip as the whip raked sharply across her back, but she would rather draw blood before she would scream. The next set were only worse when a bucket of cold water showered her whole body. She didn't have time to regain her breath as the whipping returned.

_**CRACK! CRACK! POP! CRACK! CRACK! POP! CRACK! SNAP! **_

Xin felt her skin quickly separate as the whip slice her back like knife to soft butter before she coughed up a scream. She feels the tears start to pool up and after the last SNAP, they fall.

"Make her _really _crryyyyy." Tao En spoke in the silence, wrapping up the whip in his hands. The zombies holding her wrist lowered her feet to rest on the ground and snickered. Another one walked up in front of her and licked his lips. Xin watched in horror as his hands explored her waist as another set touch her legs. Tears really fell down her cheeks as the creepy dead men chuckled happily as they had fun touching her. The first set of hands rose up, touching her chest, but what really got Xin in a real panic was the second set of hands raising her legs up and _apart._

"NOOOO! Please! No more." Xin cried out, bellowing all the held back tears. She was quickly dropped to the ground and the zombies left her there to cry. Tao En then approached her_, _raising her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Do we understand each other nooooow?" Tao En asked her. Xin quickly nodded, every limb of her body shaking.

"Y-Y-Yesss-ss sir." she squeaked. He let her go, letting her curl herself up and cry so more. She felt cloth cover her wet, bloody body. She jumped as tao En left his room without a room, but stopped at the doorway letting someone come inside. Xin heard the doors shut before she felt a cool rush of air.

"Xiiiin! Xin, are you awake? Look at you." Ming Ming squeaked as she started to cry, cradling her sister head onto her lap. Xin patted her arm and Ming Ming hugged her closer. Xin looked out of the balcony window, watching the clouds roll away.

_"May. I hope you're all right. Hurry to Ren."_

* * *

**Weeellllll, what do you think? Next chapter will be... well, actually after finals, probably much faster than THIS chapter! As always, Read and review!**

**-Shiza**


	5. May's own oracle bell

**Hey everyone, thanks for the feed backs! Really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter, and as I promised a LONG one. ENJOY!**

**-Shiza**

* * *

**XxxMay at the train stationxxX**

May jumped as the train whistled it's horn, telling everyone that it has arrived at it's destination. May wiped her eyes as she straightened herself from her long slumber. The ride was shaky, but it help her fall asleep as she stared out the window, most of the time, thinking about her sisters and the good old days before they meet Ren and his family. It was a good thing too because her little dream was getting hot. Brushing off imaginary dust off her dress, she grabbed her suitcase and left her temporary room to the doors.

May step out the train and into the new world called Japan. Her eyes were filled with lights; Lights were everywhere her eyes could see. May had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to all these bright neon lights. She unfolded a peice of paper and look at her new surroundings. Before Ren left, Jun gave May the place where they would be staying in Japan. May kept the paper close to her at all times, but now looking at this neon-light wonderland made her head fuzzy.

_"HOW am I suppose to find them if I can't even make out any of these words. Dang it, so bright here. I feel like I'm staying at rainbow noodles!_" May exaggerated in her head. She decided to go to the closes police department and get directions there. As she walked away from the subway, she felt a presence that she didn't find pleasent. She decided to shurg it off and go straight for help. She blended in well with most of the crowd, not too much of a sore thumb, but the presence behind her kept lingering. May decided to walk faster. and loose it inside a nearby shop. May caught her breath as it finally vanished. She collected herself and left the random store she walked in only to be stopped.

"Young miss! Excuse me for one second!" May stopped and turned to see a petite figure , sitting alone in a corner, sipping on a hot beverage. May soon realized that this must be a small noodle shop, just noticing the people eating ramen. The smell of good seasoning and eggs made her stomach rumble. The shady figure raised her hand for the waiter.

"My guest has arrived. Green tea for her as well." the feminine figure spoke soft enough for May to overhear him. The figure ushered her to come over and have a seat. May shrugged and took a seat across from him. She might as well, she might even get directions to where Ren was staying. The waiter came back with hot tea and asked what May would like. May didn't have time to look at the menu for the feminine voice spoke out again.

"Same as mine, please?" the waiter nodded and left. May huffed at him, sipping on tea. Their meals were brought out faster than May could guzzle down her hot tea. Pouring more tea, the waiter left them to their food. Eating in silence, May took in the stranger's features: a copper complexion to his skin with a little bit a olive. His high cheekbones gave the shadow a happy look to his face. His long jet black hair was braided into two thick braids that hung down his chest. His attire was a Native indian look, a small shawl covering his clothes, but by noticing two buldges in front of the stranger, he was a _she. _The stranger noticed May taking in her looks and smiled.

"You are probably wondering why I called you to eat with me." she finally looks up at May with emerald green eyes. She slurped up the rest of her ramen before slowly enjoying her tea. May continued to stare also reaching for her suitcase reading to leave, but notice her oracle bell was missing. Franitcally, she quickly peeped inside her suicases and pockets, but no oracle bell.

" The oracle bell you _once _had, belongs to your older sister, Xin, am I right?" May quickly whipped around to question her but saw the mysterious woman pointing to the front door. May looked up to see a small raccoon walking out the door , and in it's mouth, Xin's oracle bell.

"Hey! Get back here-" May jumped out of her seat when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey you, no leave until you pay!" one of the shop's waiter's shouted, holding her back.

"What? But the lady-" May saw no one at their table. Only a note saying she was paying. "EEEEEEEEEEEHH?"

**XXXXX**

_"After I skin that raccoon, I'm hunting down that hobo lady!"_ May swore in her head, sprinted out to catch up with the slick raccoon. She finally spotted the creature, crossing the four way street. May made a run straight through the busy street-right into the fast moving traffic!

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **May quickly jumped over cars and landing safely on the sidewalk faster than the raccoon could cross the street, making the raccoon make a run for it. May continued for normal sprint pace and chase it thorugh alley ways and over trash bins. Finally reaching an empty park, May jumped high into the air and above the fast raccoon.

"I said, get back here!" May barked as she quickly took out a kunai and flung it at the raccoon to scare it. The raccoon jumped quickly out of the blade's way as it now was stuck in woodchips and dirt. May landed next to the kunai and quickly grabbed it, scanning the quiet playground. The raccoon slipped into the dark without a trace. May just stood there and listen for claws.

**STRATCH! STRATCH! STRACTH!**

May threw her kunai again at the tree only for it to be caught. May saw the raccoon from before, but now, it was holding on to someone's shoulder. May's eyes widened.

"Yo-yoooooouuu!" May pointed at the shadow now coming to the light. "The Native hobo lady!" May shrieked at her. May fumed at her as she stood there smilin gdown at her. "You owe me money. Cough it UP!" May spat at the woman, earning her another chuckle.

"You are a chip off the old block, eh Miss May?" May jumped a little at her name mentioned.

"You, know my name?" May asked.

"As well as your sisters, Ming Ming and Xin, the one who thought she could cheat you into the Tournament-" the woman stopped talking as May was standing in front of her face.

"My sister is not a cheat! Don't you dare talk bad about her!" May hissed at her. The woman only raised an eyeborw at May then she shook her head.

"You are not understanding me May. You see, Xin has earned her way into the Shaman Tournament, and this oracle bell-" she held up the stolen pager. " does _not _have your name on it." May reached for the pager only for the woman to fling it in the air. May wacthed as a tiny bird sailed down and grabbed it from midair and flew away. May stayed flabbergasted for a minute before striking the woman only for her to be gone from her standing place. May turned to see her now on the ground smiling again.

"I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name is Litonya of the Patch tribe, and I will be your official for the Shaman Tournament." She gently pulled off the small shawl around her shoulder to reveal her attire: a small vest with small laces on each of her sides and multiple-colored beads hanging from the bottom, a yellow dress underneath with a trail of black and blue feathers lazily wrapped around her hips. Three small red and green feathers over her right ear and a few soft violet African foxglove flowers tied next to them along with more colorful beads. Triangle patterns were embroided all over her dress, small vest and dark brown boots. She had bracletes on her wrists and the boots attached with pretty colored stones and tiny red and green feathers as well.

May took in her attire also noticing that she was surrounded by tiny balls of green and yellow lights. She also noticed the raccoon from before had appeared and rested back on her shoulder. It too was shining.

"The rules are easy: damage any part of my body and you pass. Fail, and you have to wait another 500 years for the next one, which I highly doubt you will get your second chance." she giggled. "You have ten minutes to strike me. Time starts when you make the first move." Litonya turned her back on May as she contemplated on what to do.

May was still thinking to herself. _"Hmm, so I just need to make one hit on her body and I'm eligable to participate in the Shaman Tournatment. Hmm! I won't need ten whole minutes!" _May smirked to herself as she weilded her long black tong fa blades, one a bit longer than the other.

"DAIYU!" May shouted into the night and the wind started picking up speed as it wrapped around May. A tall millky shadow stood behind her, wearing a dark green mask over her mouth and her ninja attire was colors of black and dark jade green. Daiyu has long tong fa blades as well. Daiyu says nothing as she glares at Litonya's back, and raises one blade to her face.  
May wastes no time in the first attack as she charges quickly in front of Litonya as she was turning to face May. May sliced Litonya down her back, but the strike didn't complete itself as she was repeled back into the ground. May quickly got to her feet to notice the raccoon had pushed the attack back at May. It chuckled at May, making her mad.

"Impressive speed. Very nice. Your sister was just as fast, but I know you can go even faster, eh?" Litonya looked back at May with the smile that May was starting to grow agitated by. May looked at the raccoon to notice the belt of feathers around Litonya's waist was tied with a raccoon tail. May quickly figured out Litonya's trick. May once again chraged at her but quickly from behind her to in front and drove the blade tips toward her chest, but was quickly grabbed, with Litonya's _hands!_

May blinked a few times in disbelief. "_Sh-sh-she grabbed my blades, with her OWN HANDS?_" May stared at her not bleeding hands. "WHY aren't they bleeding? WHY aren't you not screaming in pain?" May yelled in frustration. Liytonya gigled in delight, seeing May in a panick.

"Having a hard time here?" Litonya laugh as she tapped her fingernails on the blades in her hands which made much louder noise than ordinary nails, and kick May, hard in the gut, away from her. May heaced for breath as she staggered up to her wobbly legs. May noticed quickly as well.

"Yo-yyy-you're w-ear-ing raccoon nails over your own." Litonya grinned. "That's so gross!" May bellowed  
"On the contrary, I'm wearing gloves that _have_ nails of a raccoon. I can tell you already know my secret; using my spirit's furyoku. Like so-" with one swift of her hand, she clawed the air, and a powerful slash knocked winded May off her feet again. May had _had ENOUGH_ of getting hit, and she was getting to the five minute warning. May had an idea.

Just as May was to excecute her idea, Litonya was in her face, and the next second was her boot to May's chin.

"1000 HUMMINGBIRDS TO THE SKY BACK FLIP!" Litonya yelled as her back-flip kicked May into the air. May felt like a thousand needles were poking her skin with much force, it felt like her jaw would pop out of socket soon. As Litonya landed and waited for May to fall, instead, the hummingbirds were hurled to the ground like rain. Litonya watched in horror as they fell and no May in sight. Every hummingbird had a long thck needle peirced through them.

"But, but ho-" Litonya didn't finish as she saw May land perfectly on her feet right infront of Litonya, her tong fa sheathed. A few long needles were in between her finger as May looked up at Litonya.

" I think I passed." May smirked

Litonya raised an eyebrow and then noticed the hummingbirds had a different color to them, but then she realised that the needles had May's spirit embedded in each one. Litonya also noticed a long needle planted next to her boots and smiled.

"Yes. I think you have." Her dress soon tore in half, **POOF! **but she had a spare under neath.

"WHAAAAAT? You had another dress underNEATH that one?" May exclaimed as Litonya shook the meesed-up one.

"Well, I did say anywhere on the body, and come on now, I had to come prepared for something like this. A good thing too!" Litonya placed her hands on her hips as she stared at a tired May.  
"And as I said, you very _own_ oracle bell, as promised!" Litonya waved an oracle bell in front of May's face. May let it drop in her hand. The screen showed her name and hometown.

"Wow! this is new!" May stared in wonder of her very own oracle bell, as Daiyu stood behind her eyeing at the new contraption herself not saying anything.

"The oracle bell is like a pager, letting you know when and where you fights will be held. The fights are at random, so be prepared. You get three fights. Lose two fights and you are disqualified from the Tournament." Litonya informed her on the new rules. May stood up, placing her bell pager into her suitcase. Litonya tied on her shawl and dusted herself off before leaving.  
"Good luck on your fights. I can tell you have more fight in you. I can't wait to witness her true power. I'm sure it's a sight to see." Litnoya smiled big as her back soon lit up with green, wihte and red lights and was lifted into the air by bright wings. She quickly dissapeared into the starry night. After she left, May shook her head.

"She must have a disease on smiling too much." She chuckled to herself, and made her way out of the park to the nearest hotel.

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Crap! I keep getting lost, and I completely forgot to ask that native hobo directions!" May groaned to herself. She was too busy rambling on to herself to see a group of men coming her way. She bumped right into the tallest one of the group.

"Ouch!" the man fell as May held hher nose. Her suitcase close to her face just in case they struck her face.

"Hey punk! Watch out where you-" he froze as May lowered her suitcase from her face.

"Omigoodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" May panicked, not to make the man mad. The tall man with the weird hair due froze at May's angelic face. His hair popped into a heart as the rest just stared. May mentally sweat dropped.

_"Have these guys ever heard of RUDEness_?" May mentally sighed. _Men. *gasp* Maybe they can take me to a police station!  
_She kept up the act.

"Fear not my young maiden! For III am the one who has committed the mstake." he sweet-talked to her. May giggled.

"Well, aren't you a gentlemen?" she smiled, sending their hearts ramming against their chests.

_"She so CUUUTE!" _May quickly raised her hand to get their attention.

"If it isn't a bother to you, I was hoping-" the tall weirdo cut in.

"A date for two? Already our minds think a like! I, Ryu, leader of the dead enders will accompy you this very night!" he smile with glee as she pulled her along to there "best place." May was too fazzed to realize she was being kidnapped. She woke up from her dazed mind to see she was inside a run-down chinese restaurant. The group of men were busy preparing for the big boss's date. May find her suitcase sitting inside her lap. She quickly hugged it close to her chest just as the big boss approached her.

"Hello my sweet!" he chirped. **BAM! **Ryu got his face inplanted into the ground by May's suitcase.

"Where am I?" she shuddered at the run-down appeal. Quickly recovering from the smack on the head, he answered.

"Why my dear, this, is Spicy hot Dragon's Breath Restaurant! (completely made that up! teehee!) Today we are guest of their wonderful chinese cuisine!" May jumped to her feet at food for she wan't able to finish her bowl of noodles at the ramen shop from earlier. She mentally curse the sneaky raccoon and it's owner.

"What will we be having for dinner?" May quickly perked up. Silence filled the air for no one would answer the question. Ryu was the first to speak up.

"Well, you see, we haven't-" May quickly cut in.

"You dragged me to a run-down chinese restaurant and have no money? OR FOOD? What are you? Homeless?" DUN! More silence. May was getting aggrivated. She grabbed her suitecase and stormed to the door.  
"You obviously have no respect in treating women right-"

"Better more trust-passing into people's properties."Another voice spoke from the door, sounding very angry. May slowly turned to the small shadow as the gang of men jumped out of their skins.

"This is _my _new apartment, now if you don't mind-" Ryu jumped in front of May, pushing for back.

"Well listen here pointy-head boy, this here is the new best place for the dead enders, and not only that but me and my date... what's your name little miss?" Ryu turned to May.

"Um, it's May."

"Thank you. NOW me and my date Miss May will be dining-"

"May? Your here?" the shadow dissapear from the door and right in front of May's face, completely ignoring Ryu. May's eyes got bigger as the shadow's face became more clearer. _That voice!_

"Ma-m-mmMaster REN?" May exclaimed with excitement as she hugged him.

"MASTER?" Ryu and the gang jumped her response. Ren's cheeks turned very little pink as May hugged him.

"I-I missed you." spat very quietly. Ryu shook a finger at May.

"Your-your-yyy-yy-your THIS punk's master? I will not have it-" Ryu soon lost his voice by the long blade poiking at his neck.

"_LEAVE. _My final warning!" Ren hissed, glaring directly at Ryu with peircing yellow eyes. May looked at Ryu with pleading eyes.

"Please." May asked. Ryu took a step back. "But! Young maiden-" Ryu flinched as Ren took May with his other arm and gave her cheek a big wet kiss. May felt her cheeks heat up turning hot pink.

"M-MmmMASTER REN!" May exclaimed, trying to pull away from Ren's strong arm, but no prevail. The gang and Ryu shook in horror as the young maiden was being played with. May shuddered and begged for him to stop softly at the kiss attacks Ren was giving May at her jaw and now her exposed neck. Using Ren for support, May relaxed against him, catching her breath.

"If I see _any_ of you cockroaches touching _my_ May again, I'll have your heads on a sliver platter. GOT IT?" Ren spat with much venom. The gang lefted quickly, leaving Ryu still stnding there.

"HOW can you say she's yours? You have no proof!" Ren quickly raked open May's dress, revealing her whole neck showing off a few huge dark hickeys. May's face turned beet red in embarrassement.

"See? These marks were made by me." Ren said blunty, hoping this message would get through his thick skull. Ryu shook in horror at the nasty marks on the young maiden. He high-tailed it out of the restaurant.

"I will NEVER forgive you, you-you MONSTER!" he screamed out into the streets, crying all the way. Ren took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. May sunk to the ground, shaking from the early exposure. May fumbled with her buttons trying to close her dress. Ren looked down at her and sighed.

"Here-" Ren squated down in front of her and quickly buttoned her dress. After doing so recieved a punch to his cheek. May huffed.

"How could DO such a thing? I'm your maid, not your toy puppet!" She grabbed her suitcase and stormed out the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Ren asked, grabbing her arm. May twilred at Ren, yanking her arm away.

"I'm going to the subway hold to grab Blackberry. I left her there so when I found you-" Hearing it's name being called, the horse neighed to get May's attention. May gasped and ran to the voice.

"Blackberry! I'm so sorry!" she ran to her horse and gently hugged her head and stroked her neck. Ren watched from the the doorway as May comforted her horse, kissing her big nose, and gave a small smile. May turned but quickly huffed and pouted away from him. Ren grimaced at May ignoring him.

"Come on. I'll -I'll show you to your room." Ren quickly dissapears up the stairs.

After being showned her room and getting in a shower, May jumped into her new bed and relaxed. She had a long day. She reached for her oracle bell and stared at the strang pager. _"I made it! Not only getting myself into the Shaman Tournament, but finding Ren as well." _She rolled off the bed, walked up to the window and stared at the first quarter moon.

_"Xin. Ming Ming. I'm all right. Please be okay." _May prayed at the moon. May soon felt arms wrap around her waist, weaving inside her silk robe. She jumped a little at his touch.

"Oh May. I'm happy you're here. I've been sooo lonely." Ren cooed at her ear and licked her earshell. May felt her knees shake and her breath unevened as Ren's hands kept roaming her body. Ren enjoyed her harsh breathing and rosy cheeks and smiled evil, turning May's face towards showing off his smile. May's face brightened and quickly turned away. Ren then planted May to her bed, pinning himself on top and her robe slightly opened. May gasped.

"Master REN!" Ren softly blushed and finally gave in to his desire.

**XXXxxXXX**

May was the first to wake up after the first round, hearing loud beeping noises. She reached for the beeping pager on her suitcase, getting out of Ren's loose embrace. Missing her warmth, Ren turned into the pillow and snuggled with it until May came back. The pager displayed details about the first preliminary line-up.

_"Could this be? My-My first fight?" _May gasped.

* * *

**Finally! Got it done! I was hoping to get it in yesterday on my BIRHTDAY! But- people were hogging(parents) to pay bills. Anywho, Now NINETEEN! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ren: Whoa whoa whoa! Time OUT! How come there were no lovy dovy scenes?  
Shiza: You sounds really dissapointed-  
Ren: VERY!  
Shiza: I gave small hints! Hey, at least RYU didn't touch May in any way.  
Ren: ...Good point.  
Shiza: Of course, I can ALWAYS put -  
Ren: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THNING!  
Shiza: Whaaaaat? NO more romance with MAY? You here that May? No more sex scenes.  
Ren: GAH! That's not-  
May: It's okay. I'll understand. *sad face and walks away*  
Ren: THAT's NOT WHAT I MEANT! *getting angry*  
Shiza: **Tee** hee! It's fun to tease you *smirk***

**Next time, a new character(an OC) will appear! In May's first preliminary fight! Stay tuned and thanks fort the reviews! **

**-Shiza**


	6. The pelimenary fights

**Hey you Shaman King Fans! I would first apologize for being so inactive on Fan fiction. I appreciate the reviews and story favorites and alerts as well! And now for the next chapter!**

* * *

**XXxOne weeks laterxXX**

May's eyes fluttered open not by the light of the sun peering through the shabby curtains, but the clanking sounds of metal, echoing through the halls. May sat up, yawned and streched her arms as she readied herself to stand on her wobbly legs.

"Morning May!" a voice called to her from the door, making her squeal, loose her balance and crash onto the floor. Moaning, she regained her strenght back into her legs to prop herself up to see where the voice came from. Miss Jun was grinning from eat to ear looking down at May from the door. May mentally grumbled curses as she steading herself back to her feet to face Jun whose rested against the doorpost and giggled behind her flowing fan she now held in her hand. Dusting herself off of any dust or dirt, she bowed to Jun as she cleared her throat.

"Welcome to our Japan Miss Jun, I hope your train ride here wasn't too much out of your dislike." she spoke, keeping her head bowed. Miss Jun giggled again and stood straight, eyes still on May.

"The ride here was fine. I'm sure your ride was just the same, hmm?" Jun questioned her. May made a disturbed face underneath her hair, thinking about her entry battle with Litonya, before she spoke again. She flashed Jun her oracle bell for her to see she has made it in the tournament.

"Very good. Now then, shall we have breakfast?" Jun flashed May a grin. May peeked up through her hair, hearing the friendly tone from Jun's voice, and nodded.

"Right away Miss!" she grabbed her robe and scurried past Jun to the kitchen.

"I also suggest you find some time to train yourself for your upcoming matches. I would hate for you to not be at your best." Jun spoke again, this time not looking at her.

May pause before answering, "Yes ma'm!" and hurried to the kitchen.

**xxXXXXxxx**

May explored the town of Fumbari Hill, grocery list in one hand and a small suitcase in the other. She was on a mission: searching for new home furnishings stores along with grocery stores as well. May has been exploring her new surroundings here in Fumbari Hill and There were a few house items that could enhance the new temporary home in Japan. The drapes were the first thing to go. Finally coming to a rug store, she decided to take a look around and see if any was under budget.

She opened the doo-

**SMACK! **The front door gave May's face a freindly smack, sending her backwards onto the sidewalk. A burgler with a black ski mask covering most of his face quickly dashed off down the street with the manager rushing out the store.

"Come back you thief! STOP!" he yelled. He noticed May on the ground and quickly pulled her up and apologies.

"I'm so sory miss! Excuse me!" and off the manager left to follow the theif. May wanted to help, thinking that the intruder had a weapon, but looked at the door and her long list of things to do today. May loudly sighed and rushed after them. She quickly spotted them, the theif pointing the gun at the manager's head. What the theif didn't predict was a kick to the head because the next five seconds...

Four seconds, he smiles.

Three seconds, the manager closes his eyes sweating rain drops.

Two seconds, theif pulls back the metal spur.

One second, **WHACK! **The theif's whole body sails across the sidewalk like a tumbleweed in the wind.

"You okay sir?" a sweet voice calles manager dares to open his eyes and see May in front of his face with a smile on her face. The mangaer quickly nodes his head. May takes a hankerchief out and dabs his forehead from the sweat still spouting from his pores. The scared manager held the bag of stolen money in his trembling hands as he was treated by May, and he started to calm down. But that feeling of being safe was quickly dashed as he saw the burgular stand over them, gun pointed at May's head.

The rug manager's jaw began to quiver and tried to spit out words of warner, but no came out of his already dried up throat. Good thing for him, May was already fifteen steps ahead of the dangerous man behind them.

"Hold this please?" May gently shoved her shopping bag into his jello arms, and with her shinobi speed she quickly scooped up the man before the burgular pulled back the trigger. Seeing that he missed, he gasped and saw that the two before him were gone. Little time to recover from such shock, May was standing back to back to the villain.

"It would be wiiiiissse of you to leave and _not_ show your ugly face up around here causing trouble than you already have." May hissed loud and clear for him to hear over the busy streets of traffic. Angry and humiliated he twirled and and the gun at May only to have a giant knife held at the top of his brow, right in-between the eyes. His eyes focused on the thick blade to his face before zoning to the piercing blue eyes glaring at him.

"I warned you." she growled. The gun in his hands splintered and shattered into pieces. Fear was written all over the man's face as sweat began to build up into his pores. When he focuesd back to May and her big knife, she was honking at him with a very loud horn she suddenly had. He noticed that he was on the streets and away from the sidewalk.

He pulled off his ski mask and began to look around, franticly and hyperventilating, looking fora ghost glimpse of May and where she could have went. He was then honked at again by another car, but this one was accompanied by two motorcycles and blaring red and blue lights.

**XXxxxxXXX**

Exhausted from all the bags she had to carry, and the heat was not making it feel better as she dragged her new luggage and herself into her temporary hotel home. The sound of clinking metal was still heard after she dumped her bags in the kitchen. She saw the clock and saw it would be lunchtime soon, so she prepared Ren's lunch quickly along with Jun's lunch in case she appeared from her own shopping.

Closing the freshly cleaned cabinet, the kitchen was reloaded and refurbished, gleamy in green and gold glory. Carrying a tray for Ren's lunch and Jun's lunch ontop of her head, she traveled down the long ghostly hall of the lobby and stopped at the rusty weight room.

Ren was twirling his bo staff, a quick jab to his right then a twirl and a jump and speedy slash, sweat flying in every direction he spun. As he finished performing his move and a few more jabs, a couple of taps echoed off of a wood door making his eyes travel towards the sound. May smiled at when she won his attention. She placed his lunch tray on the bench next to his dry towel then grabbed Jun's lunch and placed it on a table near the door. May grabbed the small milk jug and handed it to Ren as he dried his face and chest off of sweat.

"Milk Ren? I also brought you your lunch: rice omelet with ketchup." May informed him as he chugged down to the milk to the last drop. Ren finally took a good look at her and nodded with a huff. May was about to leave, but wasn't able to finish her bow as Ren quickly grabbed her wrist and the back of her head and kissed her lips. Shocking May, she squeaked in his mouth. As Ren's lips vibrated moans ontop of hers, she moan back in response and gave a peck back before he released her from indudgling her pink lips.

"Carry on to your buisness." he waved her away as he exited to room. May touched her lips as she watched Ren leave. The kiss, she'll admit, was spine-tingling, but in a different way.

**xxxxxxx**

May wondered what was on Ren's mind; The kiss was still puzzling her mind. May was organizing the new furniture she bought early that day and putting items into different piles. Now she was getting the hot water ready to mop the newly swept floor.

_What was on Ren's mind? What was troubling him so? _

She placed scrub-brushes on both feet and soaked both in the hot water ixed with Pine Sol. She then skid down the long hallway then twirled back toward the the bucket to soak again and repeated the procedure a few more time and in no time the floor was scum and dust free. As she sat down to take a break, she thought about her first fight to come: Cerulean Tower in Shibuya at seven-thirty, and the day to fight was coming faster than May had hoped. She sighed and glanced at the work left to be done. She also had to train as well. She sighed again, but an idea came to mind.

After waiting for the floors to dry from it's first bath May rushed off again and started scrubbing, but this time, with her tong fa's in hand, she practiced her basic ninja strikes. Careful not to slide into the furniture, she ducked, dove, jump and soared while cleaning. Her flexibility had to be at her best and she streched out her muscles at the same time replacing curtains, rugs and tables with new items.

Finally finishing her cleaning in the new glamorous living room, she mentally made a note to start a shopping list for bedroom and bathroom supplies at the same time she got ready for a jog around her new neighborhood.

**xxxxx**

The streets traffic in Shibuya were busy, for rush hour traffic was still thick with cars and trucks of all sizes and colors. May huffed but jogged in place as she waited for the light to change color. Even though she couldn't see it but she could feel the eyes of the tired buisness man next to her staring at her expose legs, her muscules vibrate with each step made his mouth water. He licked his lips, but he stepped back as May glared at his devious move. She huffed and jogged away as soon as the light changed. Taking a sharp left to the next street, she noticed the station coming closer as she took her jog into a walk and reached for her water bottle. She took a swig of water and sprayed some water onto her face. Shadows approached her from behind and coming too close for May's comfort, so she tucked her water bottle back into her hip-clip and began to jog again, but she didn't get far off the sidewalk as the heard a few whistles and murmurs directed toward her. Even though the voices were whispering, her super hearing could easily fish out the voices.

She turned around to frown at the nasty voices, and quickly, they went quiet.

"_Men. A bunch of pervs they are."_ May growled to herself. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear this out_." _May looked at her attire: red tank top and black shorts with grey and black sports gloves, and her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. She spotted a burger restaurant next to her, and the though of food made her stomach growl.

"Hey sweet doll, you workin' those legs!~" a suave husky voice came quickly from behind, making May's eyes roll at the silly attempt. The voice made himself visible and appeared before her with three other tall punks, some snickering at May. It made her skin crawl just at the fact that they were checking her out, like shoes. It made her sick! Water should help the queasiness go away. She popped open her bottle and squirted some in the punk's face.

"Please leave. I have no buisness with you." May strongly hissed, turning her back towards the punks. Instead of leaving, they laughed, making May more agitated.

"OOh! Meow!~ Girl got some fight in you!" the first punk chuckled, wiping his pierced up face free of water. He started reaching for her shoulder, but May's little hairs prickled at the sight of his hand coming closer.

"You as so much touch my skin, you'll be drinking food from a straw!" May barked, not turning to see his pale face, but he quickly recovered when his buddies started laughing again. He quickly withdrew his hand to his side and chuckled again.

May just about had it with these idiots called men! May was so pressed on ways to bend their sipnal cords into figure eights, she walked and bumped into a body with a oomph!

"Ooops! Excuse me! I wasn't look-" May tried to straighten herself up from the new stranger, but when she looked up to see, boobs? Even though they were covered up with a baggy grey hoodie, May cranked her neck higher to see the face that belong to the big pair infront of her. The face was just in much shock as May was, but her face was as just as dark as chocolate milk, and her eyes, well one was dark brown, but the other was as blue as the sky. What confused May more was that her hair was short thick wavy locks, and white.

WHITE? _Who on earth has their hair white? Of all colors to dye your hair._ _I would chooses GREEN before trying to look like a ghost! _Gaining her balance to her feet, she dusted herself off and sheepishly smiled.

"I'm ah- I'm sorry. I wasn't-" May was cut off by the girl's hand waving her off. She offered a huge grin.

"No problem at all, but uh... are these boys with you?" she pointed to the tall punks from before now somewhat surrounding them. May squeaked as the ugly punk was still making advances at her, but still not touching her. May growled.

"My warning still stands!" she glared at him, and she was breathing loud to keep her rising temper controlled. The punk just chuckled like she was no threat, thinking how cute she was having her fissy-sit.

"Hey, don't sweat it babe~ I'll ta-"

CRACK!

His hand grasped her chin for no more than three nano-seconds, beacuse the next full second his face was kicked sideways, and the power behind it was powerful enough to twist his body along with him as he sailed into his car's window shield.

**CRUNCK!**

Feeling the crunch of the window shield brought May back to reality, too bad she was still figuring out what **_did_** just happen. May didn't have enough time to give her two cents, for she stood flabbergasted at the sudden attack that happened in two blinks. The attacker was now in front of her, giving her a more devious grin behind it.

"If you want to keep your ugly faces, I suggest you _scat_ like the rats you are!" she hiss with much power that May could feel the sting in her voice. The punks behind May shook in their shoes, I'm afraid one of them might pee in his pants, and soon they scurried off leaving their friend behind. May began to relax as the men left, but wait! one still left!

Just thinking that, the punk kicked earlier was now behind the grey hoodie girl with a wooden bat. She simply sighed.

**BOOM!** The girl cranked her neck a small fraction to the left. Right then, a great force of light made an explosion as fast as a light bulb being blown out and just as quiet too. The punk's face crumbled along with his body, like he was punch by a giant fist. Once again he sent flying towards his car, but the car was sent airborne a few feet back into a pole.

"Men are such cowards when the try to hit their enemies from behind. Stupid rat. Learn the lesson once or it will bite you back even harder!" she opened her closed eyes and looked at May, who stood there dumbfounded.

"_Impossible! No human should have such strenght! Unless, she's-" _

"You figured me out." May gasped. "Can-can you hear-"

"Your face is very readable. I'm sure you were trying to figure me out. Tonight is indeed a pleasure to give you a sample of what is to come May."

May gasped again. "My name! How do you-"

"She told me." She pointed to Daiyu.

"Daiyu?" May jumped. "When did you-"

"Forgive me Miss. She was polite, and all she asked for was your name." Daiyu replied apologetically. May huffed and look back at white-head.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me your name?" May holded her arms over her chest. The white-head cughed a laugh.

"Well then, where _**are**_ my manners?" she chuckled some more as she pulled down her left arm sleeve. This time, May did a doulbe-take.

"Call me Yaya. I will be your first oppent" she showed of her oracle bell, gleaming in the light, and smiled.

_**~To be continued in part 2!**_

* * *

**At LAST! I finally finished part one! Again, I apologies for these long updates, beng in college and working most of your free time takes a lot out of you.** **The reason why I had time now to type was because of finals, and there are coming up too. Good thing I have just drawing and math classes this semster! Read and review and prepared for May first prelimenary fight against Yaya! I'll give a bio on Yaya in the next chapter!~**

**-Shiza316~X3**


End file.
